The present invention disclosed herein relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a unit for supplying treating liquid to a substrate, and an apparatus and method for treating a substrate using the same.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by stacking and patterning a plurality of different materials in thin film form on a substrate. For this end, many stages of different processes such as deposition, photolithography, etch, and cleaning processes are required.
Of these processes, photolithography processes include deposition processes for depositing a photosensitive liquid on a substrate, and developing processes for supplying a developing liquid on a substrate, etch processes include processes for supplying an etch liquid on a substrate and removing a developed film from the substrate, and cleaning processes include processes for supplying cleaning liquid on a substrate and removing residual impurities from the surface of the substrate.
Deposition, developing, etch, and cleaning processes are performed using a spin-type method in which a substrate is placed on a spin chuck and treating liquid (photosensitive liquid, developing liquid, etch liquid, or cleaning liquid) is supplied to the surface of the substrate while the substrate is rotated.